The Legend of Super Mario: Teen Titans
by rethramine
Summary: Sequel to the Legend of Super Mario: Warp Whistle of Time As Mario tries to return the Mushroom Kingdom from the land of Hyrule, he again hits a rift, and lands in Titans Tower, Jump city! now he must undertake three challenges, much like in Hyrule, but a lot harder this time, as his new friends have their own relationships to deal with. BBxrae RobXStar


_Second story so quick, right?_

FanFiction II

THE LEGEND OF SUPER MARIO:

TEEN TITANS

LOCATION:

Jump city, Titans Tower

CHAPTER:

Mario Arrives

PERSPECTIVE:

Mario

Mario's head hurt. He vaguely remembered Hyrule, Link, Zelda and everything like that, but they were vague, like misty images in the back of his head, but they were clear enough to understand. Mario opened his eyes timidly, unsure if he was going to like what he saw. To his surprise, it wasn't that bad. He had Appeared in a living room. There was a kitchen to his left and a table and chairs to his right. There was a big, black, semi-circle sofa overlooking a bay, with the big, sprawling cityscape behind it, through a slightly hazy pane of Glass. It wasn't dark, it was Mid-day, but there was no one around and all the lights were off.

Mario got up off the floor, brushed himself down and then decided to have a look-around. He walked up to what he believed to be the door, the two slightly smaller panels in the wall, and inspected them for a door-handle. Finding no trace of said handle, he walked closer.

HISSS!

Mario, taken by surprise, yelped and jumped back, fireball ready in hand. When he saw the two "Door" panels had disappeared, he stood up, visibly confused. He walked through the arch left by the panels, and found himself standing in a dark corridor. He was just about to walk back in to the Living room, when he heard a noise, a happy gurgle, to be precise.

Mario followed the noise to its source, a bedroom with plaque above the door that said "STARFIRE" Mario chuckled to himself,

"What a WEIRD name."

The doors opened much the same way as in the Living room, but only on one side. Mario walked through in to the room, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"A Girl's Room, I've walked into a Girl's Room!" Mario exclaimed in his head.

It was indeed a girl's room. One wall was completely taken up by a Wardrobe, the others had various bits and pieces attached to them, except the window wall, which

took up one whole side of the Bedroom. He then looked at the bed, and he swore silently. The Girl whom this Room belongs to was sitting, cross-legged on the bed.

She hadn't yet noticed Mario as she too busy tickling the belly of a big, white Grub-thing.

From what Mario could see, She had Flame-red hair and Orange tanned skin. She wore purple garment, but that was all he could tell from this angle. Suddenly, that grub-thing turned to stare at him, Yelled out and started crying.

The girl had no idea why this was happening, but when she looked up and saw Mario standing there, she roared in surprise and anger, then put the grub down on the bed and stood up. She was a bit taller than Mario, wore a two-piece purple and silver dress-thingy and had thigh-high boots and forearm gauntlets. Her eyes, however, were the strangest part about this girl. THEY WERE GREEN! Mario shuddered just by looking at them. The greenness intensified until her eyes were a brilliant, solid green. A green field materialized around her hands and forearms. Mario got a sense of dread from this girl. He was about to ignite a fireball in his hands and throw it at the girl, when suddenly, the door hissed open. Mario looked over at the door and raised one eyebrow in quizzical response. It was another girl, he knew that much because her figure was too slim for a male, was about the same height as the green-eyed one in front of him but this one wore a boot-long, dark blue robe and a hood of the same blue colour over her head. This new arrival revealed her hands, covered by a blob of energy, much like the Red-head's, only black and white, instead of green. The Red-head, Starfire, apparently, called out to the new

arrival, "Raven, help me, do you know this human?"

The other girl, Raven, replied in a Monotone, "No, do you?"

Mario broke into this conversation, saying, "Where am I?"

Raven dropped her hands inside her cloak, and said, again in the Monotone, "Welcome to Titan's Tower."


End file.
